


Dorms

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Dorms, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Porn, RA - Freeform, Students, Underwear, male physique
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: Billy is an RA determined to put a stop to Teddy's nudity. Guess how that works out.





	1. Chapter 1

Billy knocked on the door and then waited, rocking back and forth on his heels. These little heart-to-hearts, the minor corrective speeches he had to give about being a considerate neighbour, were normally his least favourite part of being an R.A. but at the moment he had an essay to write and this was honestly something of a welcome distraction.

The door opened to reveal a mountain of very pink, very toned flesh. Teddy Altman. Billy steeled himself against the wave of arousal that was crashing over his body.

“What’s up?” Teddy was wearing nothing but a pair of small, tight-fitting black briefs. He stood quite casually and had opened the door wide, seeming to have no problem with being seen like this. That was why Billy was here.

“Hi, Teddy, there-”

“Hi, Billy.”

“There have been some complaints about your...attire.”

Teddy raised an eyebrow, “What attire?”

“Well, that’s kind of the problem. You need to wear more clothes.”

“Says who?”

It was, in fact, just Billy; no one else, not even visiting females to the all-male dormitory, had raised objection to Teddy’s habit of stalking about the place in just his incredibly revealing underwear. “I don’t want to name names-”

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Teddy changed position to lean against the doorframe, flexing his pecs slightly. Billy swallowed hard.

“It’s not just me.”

“Are you uncomfortable with male anatomy?” Here, Teddy opened the door even wider, revealing the inside of his room to Billy. There were dozens of pictures of naked men adorning the walls. Billy had an old copy of DNA (stolen from a newsstand when he was fifteen) stashed beneath his matress which he dared to take out only on occasions when the halls were deserted- he could never imagine being so brazen about his sexuality. He realised his mouth was open. Teddy smiled, “Oh, yeah: I’m super gay.”

Billy swallowed again, “That’s not the issue.”

“I think it is, though; I’m happy with who I am and you’re not.”

“Teddy, that’s extremely-”

“Do you want to come in?”

There was a pause.

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lying in Teddy's bed after the fact, a question suddenly struck Billy as he looked around, "Why is your room so nice?"  
"Cos I live here."  
"I mean, why is it so big? It's bigger than mine."  
"My mom's paying a lot of money for it."  
Billy turned to look at Teddy quizzically, "are you rich?"  
"Well, yeah. I'm a royal."  
Billy couldn't tell if he was joking. He sounded dead serious.  
"I mean, I'm not a prince, technically, and a lot of people would have to die for me to become king. I'm a bit like Scar. I thought they would have told you this."  
"That you're like Scar?"  
"No, that you had a VIP in your dorms."  
Billy realised he was telling the truth. "Holy shit, I'm banging a prince."  
Teddy's brow furrowed, "I'm not a prince. Also, don't tell anyone. I mean, you think you'd get in trouble for banging one of your charges? Imagine how much shit I get for being gay." He looked up at the ceiling, and his gaze became distant, "Last time I was caught, they sent me here."  
"I don't think I can do this anymore."  
Teddy pulled down the blanket to reveal his throbbing cock. "Yeah, you can."  
It turned out he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy seemed unusually affectionate that afternoon, "What are you doing on Wednesday evening?" He asked, while stroking Billy's neck.

"Nothing."

"Want to have dinner at a ridiculously expensive restaurant?"

"Not especially."

"My mom will pay."

Billy turned to face Teddy, "you want me to meet your mother?"

"Yeah, I want to rub my lifestyle in her face. You'll really piss her off." He nuzzled against Billy's cheek.

"Thank you, that's very sweet."

"Hey, free dinner."

"I'll think about it."

"If you can't go, I'll take David."

Billy felt a small stab of jealousy in his stomach, "Who's David?"

"Some guy I'm dating."

"You're seeing other people?"

"Well, I'm not 'seeing' you, so technically no."

Billy tried very hard not to pout, "So why not just take him?"

"You look poorer than him." Billy was about to punch Teddy for this when he added, "And I like you more."


End file.
